Life As A Teenage Vampire
by Cynder2013
Summary: Takes place during "City of Lost Souls".When Raphael saves the life (mostly) of a human girl he didn't expect his life to get extremely interesting, extremely fast. With a war definitely on the way he has to figure out which side the vampire clan of Manhattan is on and the new girl really isn't helping. Rated T for extreme bloodiness.
1. The Werewolf

The Werewolf

Raphael Santiago hadn't been planning on coming so close to werewolf territory, but when a vampire says he smells blood, even if he is the most idiotic vampire in New York, you listen.

So now Raphael was following Stephan across the rooftops (because the street was apparently too 'boring') attempting to scent the blood that Stephan said was from a fighting mundie.

Raphael was not thrilled.

If they walked in on two humans trying to kill each other he was fully prepared to pick them up and drag them to the nearest hospital.

Or just out onto the street.

Then he and Stephan could get back to what they were supposed to be doing. Hunting.

Not for humans, the Clave was already on high alert and one good thing you could say about Stephan was he wasn't one to break the Law.

Stephan was the newest addition to the Manhattan vampire clan, but he had been a vampire for over fifty years. Not that time had improved him much as a vampire. He knew he was a vampire but on occasion he still acted as though he was a human.

Not now when he was jumping from roof to roof but other times.

Every morning he walked out into the sun, which had caused more than one drop- and- roll accident with some of the other vampires.

Some nights he worked at an electronics store in Brooklyn.

He acted like more of a human then the Daylighter for goodness sakes!

But he was still a vampire, so if he said he smelled blood then he wasn't lying.

They crossed the roofs in silence. Then Stephan whispered, "We're close."

Raphael breathed in and he now smelled the blood. Thick, as if the street below was coated in it. Then he heard growls from an alley. The two vampires looked at each other and quickly leaped off the roof into the shadows of the alleyway.

The full moon illuminated a grisly scene, even by Downworlder standards.

The walls of the alley were spattered with blood, most of it (Raphael was surprised to note) werewolf blood. The rest was the blood of a mundane, a girl by the looks of it. A werewolf had her pinned to the pavement, shaking its head and growling. A messenger bag, a bloody Swiss Army knife and an even bloodier broken bottle lay a few feet away from them.

The vampires looked to each other again and sprang into action.

Stephan took a running leap and knocked the werewolf into a dumpster. The wolf growled and attempted to bite. However, the girl had somehow managed to shove a large chunk of concrete into its mouth that made it impossible for the wolf to shut its jaws.

Stephan laughed at the attack and threw the werewolf into the wall, several times.

When he was done the wolf was knocked out and Stephan himself only had a few scratches.

Raphael ran to the girl when it became apparent that Stephan needed no help. She might have been pretty by human standards except she was covered in blood and claw marks.

Her ribcage appeared to be crushed and her left arm was bent at several unnatural angles. Most of her torso had been shredded by the claws of the werewolf. There were, however, no bite marks; something that she would be glad about if she survived.

Which wasn't likely.

"Boss," Stephan said, it hadn't taken him long to finish with the werewolf, "I don't think she's gonna make it."

Then he stared at her face. "I know her." He decided.

"What? From where?" Raphael asked.

"Her picture was on TV, with less blood of course. I think she was missing. Anyway, I took care of big ugly. We can leave her at a hospital if you want."

Raphael looked down at the girl. For some reason it didn't seem right to let her die.

He knelt beside her and brushed blood off her face. She opened her eyes which were dark and filled with pain.

Stephan gasped, "I'm gonna be over here boss." He darted away in a blur.

Poor Stephan wasn't good with girls, even dying ones.

"Who are you?" Raphael muttered to himself.

"…" The girl tried to speak but wasn't able to make a sound. "Shhhh…." Raphael murmured.

Unconsciously he raised his arm and using his fangs punctured his skin. Unnaturally red blood dripped from the cuts into the girl's mouth. She swallowed in shock.

"Good." He soothed. "Now sleep, when you wake you will feel better."

The girl's eyes closed and, as ordered, she slept.

Then he bent to her neck and drained what blood she had left. When he finished Stephan walked over.

"So…we have to find a graveyard then boss." He stated.

"Yes, Stephan." Raphael replied. "And don't call me boss."

Stephan nodded, "Yes b…um, Mr. Santiago. Uh, you might want to know, I found a student card." He held it up.

"Her name is Jennifer, with a 'g' and a 'y' so… it's Gennyfer. Gennyfer Cox. She's sixteen and she lives in Brooklyn."

Raphael nodded, not really listening after hearing her name.

"Get her bag. Someone must have called the police by now. We have to go."

He picked up Gennyfer, and then he turned to Stephan.

"And call the Daylighter. She'll need blood and I doubt the others will want to share."

"Yes, sir." Stephan looked at the messenger bag. "Uh, boss. How am I supposed to bring that with us?"

Raphael sighed. "Put in in your backpack Stephan, and don't call me boss."

"Yes sir."


	2. Graveyards and Sparkly Warlocks

Graveyards and Sparkly Warlocks

"Remind me why you needed us both to be here?"

Raphael, Stephan, Simon and Magnus were standing near the shallow grave in which Gennyfer Cox was buried.

The graveyard was quiet but just in case any mundies _were_ close by, Raphael had chosen to dig in a block of trees and concealing undergrowth. Simon had showed up soon after he and Stephan finished burying Gennyfer with Magnus sweeping after him.

They had been standing in silence until Simon spoke up with his question.

Instead of answering, Raphael turned pointedly to Stephan.

"Why is the warlock here? I told you to contact the Daylighter."

Stephan gulped and Magnus looked offended.

"You have a fledgling that needs healing. I'm not here for my own benefit."

Raphael sighed. Gennyfer would need healing, the transformation from human to vampire wouldn't fix all her injuries, but it was irksome for one of Raphael's own people not to follow orders.

"Stephan, what did I tell you to do?"

"Call the Daylighter, sir. That's what I did; it's not my fault he was at the warlock's place."

Raphael sighed again.

Then, just because it meant he would have to think about less, he sent Stephan away to the Hotel Dumort. While he was there he was to inform the rest of the clan that they would be welcoming a new member. With a "Yes, sir!" Stephan darted off leaving the two vampires and the sparkly warlock in the dust.

Simon once again broke the resulting silence.

"Why?" he directed to Raphael, who glared.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why her, I mean I know she was dying but so are hundreds of other people."

If he was still human Raphael would have turned red in anger. As it was, his fangs dropped down and he hissed.

"You tread on thin ice Daylighter."

Magnus laughed, "You have no idea why!"

Raphael turned his glare on the warlock and Magnus twiddled his thumbs, whistling innocently.

"Instinct, so sue me." The leader of the Manhattan vampires spat.

Then he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. It would do him no good to be seeing red when Gennyfer dug herself out. He might end up killing her and that would make everything a waste of time.

He took a few more calming breaths, a trick that had never helped him as a human but now seemed to be working.

After a few more moments sounds started to come from the grave. Scraping and shifting of dirt.

Finally, a hand came up through the two inch thick layer of soil. Then there was a flurry of movement a Gennyfer dug her way into her new life.

The new-made fledgling emerged and at once launched herself towards Magnus, the most human of the three Downworlders even if it was only by half. Then she screeched in pain as her broken arm (which had been splinted by Stephan while Raphael dug the grave) slammed into a tree.

Simon pulled out one of the bags of blood he had brought. He threw it towards Gennyfer who caught it and seemed to realize that it was food. She ripped it open with her new fangs, splattering blood all over as she did so, and upended it into her mouth.

Once she was no longer rushing about the other three were able to see clearly what a state she was in.

Her skin was painted in blood and dirt; every inch of it was covered in cuts from either the pavement or the werewolf's claws. Her hair was matted with blood, so much that it was impossible to tell what colour it was.

Her clothes looked as if they had been through a shredder and were barely staying on. They were also so covered in blood that a colour could not be found.

The only thing that seemed to have been spared were her shoes, worn white and pink running shoes that only had a few drops of blood on them.

Raphael took another bag of blood from Simon. Gennyfer had nearly finished the first and he didn't want her wailing for more blood to attract any mundies.

He silt the bag open and handed it to her. This time she moved more slowly and sucked every drop of blood from the bag before tossing it aside. Systematically, yet slightly messily, she drank her way through the seven blood bags that Simon had brought.

Simon looked sick.

"Don't worry," Magnus said to him cheerfully, "you were exactly the same. It was fascinating."

Finally, Gennyfer finished. The blank, dead look rose from her eves, replaced with a look of horror.

She looked down at herself, seeing the coat of blood. "What…Who…" she choked out.

She looked up at Raphael who was still standing near her.

"Wh…what happed? Th…the wolf…Amos…you…You told me to sleep."

She held her head with both hands.

"What happened?" she asked again.

No-one was sure how to answer.

Then Simon spoke.

"You just joined the immortal legion of bloodthirsty undead."

Gennyfer looked at him in shock. Raphael thought that she might faint.

Then her shock turned into confusion.

"I…I think I know you."


	3. Job Offers

Job Offers

So it turned that Gennyfer and Simon had gone to the same middle school. At least that's what Simon said. Gennyfer had taken one look at Magnus, who was wearing a suit covered in sparkles and miniature light bulbs, and fainted.

They quickly bundled up the fledgling and, upon his insistence, headed to Magnus's apartment.

Gennyfer had remained unconscious for the whole time it had taken them to get there and only began to stir when Magnus started to heal her. By the time all of her injuries were taken care of, bones mended and cuts turned into shiny scars, she was fully awake, though in shock.

Simon sat beside her on the couch and attempted to snap her out of it. Raphael looked on, vaguely amused. Finally he spoke up.

"Who's Amos?"

Gennyfer choked and Simon looked at Raphael suspiciously, a bit like he was thinking 'What on earth are you doing?'

Once she had recovered Gennyfer said, "Who are you?"

The three of them were silent; the only sounds the traffic outside and the running shower into which Magnus had retreated.

"Awkward." Simon whispered.

Raphael glared at him then spoke to Gennyfer, "My name is Raphael Santiago and I am the…second in command of the Manhattan vampire clan."

Simon looked at him oddly. "I thought you were claiming the leader spot."

Raphael hissed, "Not while Camille Belcourt is still alive, sadly."

Gennyfer raised her hand.

"Better question, what are you?"

"Vampires." Simon reiterated. "As are you."

Gennyfer studied Simon carefully. "People say you're dead, or that your mother has gone crazy. Sometimes both."

Magnus entered the room, his hair wrapped in a towel, wearing bright yellow pajamas and green alien slippers. He studied the faces of the three vampires, Simon's slightly shocked, Gennyfer's looking thoughtful and Raphael's showing mild indifference.

"I can tell that I've come at a fascinating time in the conversation and you're welcome to continue it after the girl has had a shower." He raised an eyebrow at Gennyfer. "No offense intended dear but, you look awful."

Gennyfer seemed to be remembering the blood she had seen all over herself.

"A shower would be nice, I think awful is an understatement. Do you have my bag?"

Magnus tossed it to her from beside the door. She headed in the direction that he pointed, still seeming a bit dazed.

Then Magnus turned on Raphael and Simon, who seemed to be having a silent face off.

"You two can go do whatever it is that vampires do when they are in the same apartment as a warlock who must not be disturbed."

He marched over to a pile of books that had been waiting on the table and plopped among them with a sigh. He looked up and frowned.

"What are you still doing here? Go!"

Raphael walked out into the hallway with Simon coming after him.

"I do have to talk with you, Daylighter."

"Funny, I've got to talk to you as well."

The unspoken question of who would talk first was answered by Raphael who said, "I have a job offer for you."

"Really? Are you getting tired of threatening to kill me all the time?"

"_Dios _but you are predictable."

"Like you aren't?"

"I need a bodyguard."

Simon blinked, "I take back what I said about you being predictable. Are you serious?"

"I would not be talking about it, with you of all people, if I were not serious."

Raphael leaned back against the door frame.

"Camille Belcourt is loose in New York and your Shadowhunters are too busy with this business with Valentine's son to track her down. She is a danger to me. If she kills me she will be able to claim her spot as clan leader without interference. This I cannot allow. You walk in daylight and carry the Mark of Cain. She would not dare strike at me with you in her path."

"That's true, but I'm not helping you."

"Why not? You have aided me once already tonight."

"That wasn't for you!" Simon exploded. "That was so another girl doesn't die because of me!"

The two of them glared at each other. Raphael hissed.

"What did you wish to tell me Daylighter? Tell me now, before I lose my patience."

Simon swallowed. "What on earth are you going to do?"

He paused to gesture into the room they had come out of.

"She doesn't seem ready to accept _this _any time soon. I don't think everyone at the hotel will be glad that you've added to their problems, because a new vampire will be a problem and you know it. And even if she _does _get used to this she has a family, who have already put it out that she'd missing. You'll have trouble on your hands if the police find her at the hotel. You might have to clear out, then where will you be?"

Raphael glared. "It's nice to know that you care Daylighter."

Inside, the shower stopped and it was possible to hear Magnus muttering over his notes.

"Look, do you know what your problem is? You do not think like a vampire. You think that you are one of those Shadowhunters that you love spending time with. Well, I have news for you. Someday soon a great darkness will come. The Earth will be swept with shadow and fire and your Shadowhunters will be no more! The Children of the Night will survive for we live in darkness, but if you continue to deny what you are you to will be destroyed!"

The door opened and Gennyfer came out with her bag slung across her body. She looked between Simon and Raphael.

"Magnus, that's his name right? Magnus says you're being too loud. He wants you to 'shut up or get out'. His words not mine." She crossed her arms.

"I for one think you should go with the get out option, 'cause you've got a lot of explaining to do and if I have a sudden realization it's not gonna be quiet."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories since, how long has it been? April? I'm currently stuck on the last chapter for The Revenge of Uncle Vinnie and I've started on another chapter for The Children of Hades. So, I am working on stuff. Promise.

Also, I do not own any of the characters that I use in my stories except for the characters that I make up myself. Thank you.

-Cynder2013


	4. On (Not) Quiet Realizations

On (Not) Quiet Realizations

The 'not quiet' prediction was correct.

Extremely correct.

In fact, it took about ten seconds for Gennyfer to scream after the trio of vampires exited Magnus's building.

"What is that?!"

'That' could have meant any of three things: A very ugly demon, four vampires fighting, or four vampires fighting a very ugly demon. Coloured blurs rushed around the…thing leaving wounds dripping greenish-black blood in their wake.

The fight didn't last long. In the time it took for Gennyfer to shout the vampires had dismantled the demon and it vanished without leaving a hint that it had even been there.

Gennyfer opened and closed her mouth in shock as the group walked over to her, Simon and Raphael. They all had their fangs pointing out of the large grins on their faces. In the lead was, Lily, Raphael's second-in-command. She grinned even wider as she and Raphael exchanged greetings. Eventually, she joined the rest of the group in eyeing Gennyfer with interest.

"Who's the fledgling?" she asked.

By this time Gennyfer had stopped acting like a fish and was studying the four other vampires closely. When Lily spoke Gennyfer's eyes turned to study her again.

Raphael could only imagine what the fledgling thought of the pretty, blue-haired, Asian, vampire girl, whose silver tights has splatters of green-black blood on them. After a moment of silence he stepped forward.

"Everyone, this is Gennyfer. Gennyfer, this is Lily, Jez, Elliott and…" Raphael looked over Elliot's dreadlocked head to the last member of the group, who was swearing softly as he dabbed at a spot of blood on his shirt. "And Zeke."

Gennyfer gave a small wave. "Hi." She said shyly.

Lily tilted her head and her grin vanished to be replaced with a slightly confused look. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Gennyfer bit her lip. "Probably. My mother," she said that word with obvious dislike, "thinks I've run away from home."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Have you?"

"No."

Raphael made a mental note to expand the 'you're a vampire now what?' talk that he gave to every new clan member to include Gennyfer's predicament.

Jez elbowed her way past Elliot to stand beside Lily.

"So, Gennyfer, how exactly did you run into our marvellous leader?"

Gennyfer blinked. "I'm not sure … but I think he saved my life."

The Russian redhead threw back her head and laughed. "He did a pretty poor job of that sweetheart!"

The rest of the group began to chuckle, excluding Zeke, who was still fussing over his shirt, Gennyfer, who was looking confused, and Raphael, who only had a slight smile on his face. It took a few moments, but eventually a grin took over the fledgling's face.

"Gosh, I guess you're right, Jez."

The laughter died down. Simon, whom everyone had forgotten about, took this opening to announce that Magnus was glaring down at them from a window and they should probably scram if they didn't want to be turned into toads. Then he took his own advice, walking away with a hasty goodbye.

There was a bit of grumbling at being told what to do by an outsider but Jez almost immediately mediated the situation.

"Drinks at Taki's" she offered. "I'm buying."

"Sure."

"Totally."

"I'm in."

"May as well."

Jez nodded to Gennyfer.

"You're invited too, newbie. I've got a feeling that you've got a good story to tell us." She looked quickly towards Raphael.

"Does this please you, master? If not…"

Rapheal nodded his agreement to this plan, it would do the fledgling good to socialize with vampires other than himself and the Daylighter, and it didn't hurt that he was curious to hear how Gennyfer had come to be attacked by a werewolf. That was undoubtedly the 'story' that Jez sensed.

Everyone turned to see how Gennyfer would react to this preposition.

"Well," she said slowly, "I'm a vocal music major not a playwright…but I'll do my best."

Jez marched beside Gennyfer and threw her arm around the fledgling's shoulders.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

* * *

A/N: So, I've reached my goal for NaNoWriMo, which means you guys get an update. What's good about NaNoWriMo was that it taught me how little time it takes to write over 1200 words a day so maybe I can get this story and my other fics moving a bit faster. Good luck to all of you still working on your NaNoWriMo stories!

-Cynder2013


	5. Welcome to the Downword

Welcome to the Downworld

The group reached Taki's Diner in record time. Clancy, the ifrit guarding the doors, hardly looked up from his newspaper as they passed. He simply nodded at the two vampires in the lead, Jez and Lily, and went back to reading. They entered the sagging building and Jez led them to a booth near the door. The restaurant was nearly empty that late at night, especially since it was a full moon. Aside from their group there were two more ifrits and a blue haired fey sitting at a booth in the corner.

Gennyfer was looking around warily as she took her seat between Raphael and Elliott. Raphael figured that she had seen too many strange things that night to completely relax. She remained jittery as Kaelie came over to take their orders. They all asked for their usual except for Zeke, who sullenly asked for a shot of whisky to be added to his half-pint of cow's blood. Finally it was time for Gennyfer to order. She was staring at the menu as if it were a particularly difficult math problem. She hesitated so much that Kaelie asked if she should come back.

"No, it's ok." Gennyfer shook her head and pushed the menu away. "I'll just have whatever Raphael is having, but without alcohol if there's any."

Kaelie nodded and collected the menus before heading to the kitchen to put their orders in.

Jez leaned forward and propped her head up on her hands. "So," she said to Gennyfer, "tell."

Gennyfer smiled sadly. "It's not really much of a story. I was attacked by something. Raphael was there for some reason and he and another vampire," she looked to Raphael for a name.

"Stephan." he supplied. She nodded.

"Right. They stopped…it from killing me then…" she hesitated. "I think Raphael gave me his blood and told me to sleep. I don't remember much after that."

"What attacked you?" Elliott asked wide-eyed, "A demon?"

"Not a demon, a werewolf." Raphael spat out.

Elliot goggled even more. "And you fought it off?" He asked Gennyfer. "Him." she corrected. "Fought him off. The werewolf… the werewolf was my boyfriend."

Everyone's eyes widened at that, even Raphael's. "That's rough." remarked Kaelie, who had arrived with their drinks. Gennyfer shrugged, trying not to look upset.

"I think we're officially not dating anymore, you know, since he tried to rip my organs out and eat me."

Gennyfer was examining her drink so she missed the various looks that were shooting around the table. Well, not looks per say. Vampires are not known for being overly expressive but Raphael knew his clan mates well enough to read the slight expression they _were_ showing.

Zeke's eyebrows were raised slightly at the matter-of-fact way Gennyfer had spoken. Elliot's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide with respect for the fledgling. Jez had a mouth set with sympathy. Finally, Lily had the tips of her fangs protruding slightly from her mouth for the same reason Raphael was clenching his jaw. As those in charge they felt protective of their new clan mate.

"Please tell me you killed that _dog_." Lily snarled to Raphael.

"Unfortunately not." Raphael growled in response, though in his head he was thinking up various ways to do just that. The werewolf would not get away with hurting the fledgling, even though she wasn't a fledgling at the time the hurting happened. Raphael couldn't remember the last time he had felt this protective of someone.

"What is this?" Gennyfer asked, breaking the rest of the vampires out of their stupors.

Raphael turned to look at her and saw that she was poking the surface of her drink with a straw.

"That is iced venison." Elliot informed her. Gennyfer blinked in confusion. "Beg pardon?"

"Deer blood." Raphael said, taking a sip of his own drink.

Gennyfer blinked again. Then she stuck the straw into her glass and sucked up a mouthful of the slushy-like blood. She swallowed, then proceeded to down half of her drink.

"Yum." she said, smiling with red-tinged teeth.

"You are strange." Jez stated, finishing off her pig's blood Bloody Mary. "The others will have bets going on how long it takes for you to think you are insane. You seem quite all right with this."

"I think I'm still in shock." Gennyfer confided. Then she yawned.

"Is blood supposed to make you tired?" she asked to no-one in particular. Lily tilted her head.

"The sun rises in an hour and a half." she informed them. Then she nodded towards Gennyfer. "That, and the lighting in here must be getting to the fledgling."

" 'm still awake." Gennyfer insisted. "And I can hear you."

Kaelie glided over and gave a tired smile. "Would you like the lights a bit dimmer?"

Raphael drained his glass. "Just for a few moments Kaelie, we should be going now."

"I'll bring the bill." The blond faerie drifted towards the counter. The other vampires finished their drinks.

"So, who's paying?" Jez asked. Everyone stared at her and then Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know you're paying Jez." Jez cracked a smile. "Just checking." she paid the bill and the party exited the diner. Raphael looked up at the sky and noted the positions of the stars.

"We'll have time to set you up with a room and introduce you to the rest of the clan before the sun rises." he said to Gennyfer who, even out of the light, was looking drowsy. Jez took her by one arm and Lily took the other.

"Let's get back to the hotel before Sleeping Beauty over there earns that nickname." Zeke suggested.

"Race you." Elliot challenged him. The two of them sped off. Lily and Jez rolled their eyes at the boys' antics and ran after them, half dragging Gennyfer between them. Raphael smiled, a smile that would have made any mundie watching think he was planning a murder, which in some parts of his brain he was. Then he took off after his clan mates.

* * *

A/N: This is the last completed stockpiled chapter that I have for this story, so updates will probably take even longer than they have been already. Sorry!

-Cynder2013


	6. Welcome to the Hotel Dumort

Welcome to the Hotel Dumort

"Holy Apollo."

Gennyfer tilted her held back and looked up towards the roof of the hotel.

"Apollo?" Elliot questioned. "Greek god of music." she replied absentmindedly. "Also the sun."

"Knew that." Elliot informed her. "Don't want to meet him." Lily slapped the wall gently. "Then start climbing kid."

Elliot shrugged and sprang up onto the wall, landing about halfway up the side. Gennyfer blinked. "You're joking."

"Nope." Zeke grinned, the run over having finally brought him out of mourning for his shirt. He did a flying somersault from the top of a dumpster, gripping onto the wall just above Elliot. "Unless you want to become burnt toast, you'll climb."

Gennyfer looked around at the three vampires who had not started climbing twelve stories up the side of an abandon hotel. "Really?" They nodded. She groaned. "You'd better catch me if I fall." she told them.

"Count on it." Jez assured her. "It would be no fun for you to burn up before everyone meets you."

Gennyfer glared darkly at Jez, yawned, and started climbing. Elliot and Zeke had already entered the hotel via the roof entrance. Jez spider-climbed around Gennyfer and helped her onto the roof once they reached the top. Raphael and Lily were two seconds behind and together the four of them entered the top floor of the hotel to find the entire clan already gathered.

"Oh boy." Gennyfer muttered under her breath. Of course, everyone heard her. Raphael spotted a few of his people grinning predatorily. Really, it had been so long since they had a new, new member that Raphael was sure that more than a few vampires who had trouble keeping their hands to themselves would be on the receiving end of Gennyfer's unchecked strength before the week was up. He could admit to himself that it would be quite amusing to see some of them thrown across the wrecked ballroom or kicked out of a sixth floor window. Sadly, he probably wouldn't get the chance because it was part of his job to stop fights before they got out of hand.

Raphael cleared his throat and the clan went silent, waiting for him to speak.

"My friends, as I am sure Stephan has told you, tonight we are welcoming a new fledgling." He pulled Gennyfer forwards and she plastered on a brave smile that, though she couldn't know it, would encourage endearment from much of the clan. Raphael waited for the polite clapping to stop. He then continued.

"This is Gennyfer, who is part of our clan by right of blood. She will be treated with the same respect given to all clan members, understood?" Pale faces nodded solemnly. "Good. Now, as the sun will rise very soon, I suggest that everyone retire to their room." he paused. "And someone tie up Stephan so that he doesn't set the building on fire."

There were sounds of affirmation and everyone heard the loud groan from Stephan. In a few moments the crowd had dispersed and Stephan was hanging upside down in the stairwell, trussed like a turkey. The only ones left in the hallway were Raphael, Gennyfer, and Lily.

Lily put a hand on Gennyfer's arm. "It's getting late. You can stay in my room until we can get another one cleaned up." she offered.

Gennyfer smiled and yawned. "Thanks but…" She yawned again and cut herself off.

"No buts." Lily ordered. "We are all getting some sleep, and then we can argue tomorrow."

Raphael kept his face impassive, but he was laughing inside. Very little, but it was still laughter. He watched as Lily sped upstairs with a still protesting Gennyfer, up to the rooms that had been fixed up so that the clan members weren't sleeping on moldy mattresses. Raphael followed after them so that he'd get to his own room before the rising sun made him pass out in the middle of the hallway.

That would just be embarrassing.

Early the next night, Gennyfer approached Raphael carefully. It was so early that Raphael hadn't yet had anything to eat, which made him slightly more irritable than usual.

"What is it?" he asked when Gennyfer was within polite conversation distance. The girl gulped.

"I wanted to know, can we…are we…can I…" She took a deep breath and started over.

"When can I go home?"

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but it felt right to end the chapter there.

In other news, some of my completed stories are on Wattpad under the name CynderFyre. I'd suggest going there just to check out the covers that my friend (Fyre) has made.

-Cynder2013


	7. Back to School

Back To School

Raphael held the cupful of blood in front of Gennyfer. He kept his face impassive as he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and grit her teeth. Black veins broke up her complexion and dark bags bruised the skin under her eyes.

"Please." Gennyfer begged. Then she raised a hand and would have slapped herself across the face if Raphael hadn't stopped her.

"Control yourself." he reminded her. "Control your hunger."

He let go of her wrist and she moved her hands to clutch at the edges of the chair she was sitting on. Wood groaned under her fingers.

"Trying."

One word answers were an improvement over the night before when she had only been able to growl. Then again, last night she had tried to walk into a church rather than run across a holy water soaked graveyard.

The latter was a lot less painful.

"Don't give it to me." Gennyfer told Raphael. "Don't you dare give it to me."

"I won't." Raphael walked across the room, his bedroom, and put the cup of AB- on his bedside table.

Gennyfer began to loosen up as her proximity to the human blood lessened. Her death grip on the sides of the chair relaxed and she opened her eyes, just in time to catch the bottle of pig blood that Raphael threw at her. "I thought we agreed…"

"It's pig blood."

There was a knock at the door. Raphael went to answer it, but not before he ordered her to drink the blood.

Jez kindly waited until he'd reached the door before she burst in. She looked at Gennyfer, who was hungrily draining the bottle, and then glared at Raphael.

"Is this why you never create fledglings, they all turn into animal-drinking _slabaki_?"

Raphael crossed his arms and calmly held his ground against her multiple insults. "She asked me to help her, Jez, and she is anything but weak. Three nights old and able to resist fresh blood after going without for twelve hours." He raised an eyebrow. "Could you say the same?"

Jez scowled. Raphael knew that three nights after her transformation the Russian vampire had still been slaughtering entire households for their blood. That was a long time ago, but Jez still hated to be reminded of it.

Instead of reaching out and snapping Raphael's neck, like she probably wanted to do, Jez stalked past him and snatched up the cup of blood. She swiftly downed it and crushed the cup with one hand, which would have been more impressive if the cup hadn't been made of paper.

"Well," she said, more calmly than before. "Try not to quash all her potential. I might be able to make a decent fighter out of her." She looked at Gennyfer, who had come over and now stood beside Raphael. "Tomorrow, twelve o'clock, in the dining room." Raphael stopped himself from chuckling. Jez tried to teach hand-to-hand combat to every new clan member, but most of them couldn't handle it.

It was amusing for Raphael to watch, when he had spare time, which was rarely. For this lesson though, he might be able to steal some time.

"I'll be there." Gennyfer said. Having gotten the answer she wanted, Jez left the room with the slightest hint of a smile. Gennyfer then turned to Raphael.

"So, what's on the lesson plan for tomorrow?"

Raphael thought for a moment. He wanted to see how she did with Bible verses, songs, anything that mentioned God. Running some tolerance tests with crosses, Stars of David, pentagrams, and other symbols of faith would be good to. He told her this and then added, "After your lesson with Jez, we'll go dancing."

Gennyfer blinked. "Dancing? Like, at a club?" Raphael nodded.

"Somewhere crowded, with lots of humans."

Gennyfer rolled her eyes up and looked at the peeling ceiling. "Are you trying to set me up for failure?" she groused.

"I want you to test your limits, like you were doing now."

"A cup of blood is one thing; a building full of people is another."

"I'll be with you, and plenty of the others will come." If only to see their professional leader actually entering a club. Raphael did not go out much.

Gennyfer sighed. "Fine. But you have to find me something to wear." She indicated her jeans and T-shirt, now soiled from three nights of wear. "No club is going to let me in looking like this."

Of all the female vampires at the hotel, Lily was the closest in size to Gennyfer, and she was very territorial when it came to her clothes. The last person to borrow a scarf from her now had to make do with one eye. Gennyfer had just set Raphael a very difficult task.

"I'll see what I can do."

Gennyfer looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and then held back a yawn. "Then I'll see you for class tomorrow."

She left the room and Raphael fell back onto his bed. He started mentally planning his lessons for tomorrow. He thought of them only as lessons, and he assured himself that the fact that he'd be going dancing with a beautiful girl, one who his mother would definitely have approved of, was of no consequence.

He almost believed it.

Almost.


	8. Don't Feel Like Dancing

Don't Feel Like Dancing

"That's me?" Gennyfer was looking at her reflection with surprise when Raphael entered her room. Lily was smirking at her from behind. Gennyfer noticed the expression on the other girl's face and stuck her tongue out at her.

"You look nice." Raphael said. Gennyfer spun around quickly, causing the back of her army jacket to fly up and hit the frame of the mirror leaning against the wall. The mirror started to tip, but lily caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Thank you." Gennyfer squeaked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Raphael admitted. He wondered what had happened to make her worried about what he might have seen or heard. While he was thinking, Lily was appraising him from top to bottom. She sighed.

"I guess we couldn't hope that you would get dressed up?" Raphael looked down at his black jeans and blue shirt.

"There's nothing wrong with this." Lily sighed again.

"There's just no, anything. It's boring. Plain. Normal. You found nice things for Gennyfer to wear; you couldn't have taken ten minutes to pick something out for yourself?" Only Lily would berate her superior for not picking up new clothes for himself. Raphael decided to try to smooth things over before she decided to try to force him into an outfit with lots of colour and sparkles.

"I don't think it really matters. No-one is going to be looking at me next to either of you." That was especially true for Lily, who was wearing her usual 'clubbing' outfit, a silver skirt and neon tank top combo with ridiculously high heels. Gennyfer's bright red dress and inch high heels looked positively subdued next to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say sir. Let's go."

Their group of twelve made it into Pandemonium without any trouble. Zeke and a few others immediately headed for the bar, after promising Raphael that they wouldn't get drunk enough to turn into piles of dust. Everyone else headed for the dance floor, which was pretty much the rest of the club, and soon vanished among the throng of dancers. Raphael and Gennyfer somehow ended up standing awkwardly in the same corner. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Gennyfer shrugged.

"Jittery." she replied quietly. "I _want_ to jump the nearest person and drain them dry. I know I shouldn't, but that's all I can think about." That was understandable. Raphael offered Gennyfer his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Gennyfer took his hand with a smile and then drew close enough that he could see the flecks of amber in her brown eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm a terrible dancer." Raphael chuckled. He wouldn't even call what was going on around them 'dancing'. Gennyfer punched him lightly in the shoulder, a punch that would send a mundie reeling.

"How about a drink then?" he asked after he had stopped laughing. "Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Sure." As they made their way towards the bar, she asked, "What about the blood of innocents, will that still be included?" She sounded serious. When Raphael went to look at her disapprovingly, he was surprised to see her eyes glinting with laughter. He did his best to conceal his own smile.

"I don't believe they stock that here."

Gennyfer pretended to pout. "Pity."

Raphael ordered two club sodas &amp; lime, something that Gennyfer would actually be able to keep down. He put it on the clan's tab, and Gennyfer raised an eyebrow. "Should I worry about how you guys make money, or do you just go around brainwashing people?" Raphael took a sip of his drink.

"Some of us have regular jobs." he admitted. "And there's always some spots open for us at Taki's when money's tight. We've been around for a long time though, so everyone usually has some savings." Gennyfer nodded in understanding. Raphael waited until she had a mouthful of soda to add, "But brainwashing is a lot easier."

Gennyfer swallowed sharply, and then she began to giggle. "Oh God." she choked out. "You're awful."

"You just said 'God'." Raphael said with surprise. She hadn't had any luck with saying capital 'G' God earlier that night. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had said the word without her mouth starting to bleed. She was about to say something when a nearby shout interrupted her.

"Gen!" She turned, and Raphael was sure that she would have paled if she was able to. In about a second she was overwhelmed in a hug from a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks and tinted glasses. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Get off me Amos." Gennyfer snapped. The werewolf stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I just…I can explain."

"Don't bother." Gennyfer tried to push past him, but Amos was joined by two more werewolves who blocked her way. The blond werewolf girl bared her teeth and Gennyfer hissed in response. Raphael sensed his clan members gathering behind them. He quickly signaled for them not to get involved just yet.

"Vampires." the other male werewolf grumbled distastefully. Amos blinked in surprise.

"Vamp... Gen, what are you doing with them?" Gennyfer looked at him with ice in her gaze.

"I was dead, Amos. You killed me. What do you think I'm doing with vampires?" Amos made a choking sound.

"I…I didn't mean… It was my first full moon. I didn't think that …" He didn't think that he wouldn't have control. He didn't, and he attacked his girlfriend. Raphael would have almost felt sorry for him, if he hadn't killed someone through his own idiocy.

"That's the trouble with you dogs." Zeke snapped. "You don't think." There was the sound of someone hitting Zeke over the head, but the damage was already done. Raphael felt like, what was it called, face-palming?

The two werewolves on either side of Amos growled. "You!" Claws burst forth from the male's fingertips. Raphael attempted to mediate the situation.

"Let's all calm down. We don't want—" He was cut off when the male jabbed his claws into Raphael's gut. Lily shouted and one of the other vampires picked up a bar-stool and hurled it at the male werewolf's head.

Raphael fell to the ground just as the entire club metaphorically went to hell in a hand-basket.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to admit now that I am loosing enthusiasm for this story. I'm thinking another two or three chapters before I call it quits. It depends on how much I want to tell you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-Cynder2013


	9. Wounds

Wounds

There was a lot of yelling going on. Raphael had to repeat himself several times before any of his people heard him.

"Raphael says everybody out!" Jez relayed. She glared at the werewolves. "Outside, now." Raphael couldn't see the look on her face, but he was pretty sure that it was her 'do as I say or I'll kill you' look. The three mutts filed out the door with most of the vampires, including Jez, Zeke, and Lily, following behind them. The crowd parted for them like the Red Sea.

Elliot and Gennyfer knelt beside Raphael. "Can you walk?" Elliot asked. "Or do you need someone to carry you?" Raphael would never be able to live it down if he had to be carried after just getting stabbed once. Well, he wasn't actually alive, but that wasn't the point.

"I can walk." The two of them helped him stand. He leaned heavily on Gennyfer so that Elliot was free. Raphael looked at Elliot and spoke as clearly as he could. "Use the _encanto_, make the mundanes forget about this, then meet us outside."

"Sure thing boss." Unfortunately, Stephan was rubbing off on him. Elliot turned to the mundies, who were beginning to come out of their general stupor, and began to speak. By the time he was done everyone in Pandemonium would be convinced that a single drunk man had trashed the bar and been escorted out of the club by security. Elliot was really good with messing with peoples' heads.

Lily ambushed them as soon as they got outside. "You shouldn't be walking!" she hissed quietly to Raphael. "Do you know how much blood you've lost?" Raphael shrugged. He guessed it was somewhere around the amount of 'a lot'.

"I have my dignity." he argued. "Where are the werewolves?" The area outside of the club was alarmingly empty for 2AM. Most of the vampires had left, probably on Lily's orders, and two of the werewolves were nowhere to be seen. Amos coughed and Raphael raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told them to leave…"

"Which means that they are somewhere around the corner, waiting to make sure that we don't kill you." Jez said. Amos blushed. Raphael unintentionally drew attention from him by coughing and spraying blood all over the pavement. Lily cursed in Mandarin and forced him to sit down in the alleyway next to the club.

"You need blood five minutes ago." she berated. "You're not healing fast enough." They hadn't brought any blood with them, and it was too dangerous to just grab a random mundie.

"I'll go back to the hotel." Elliot volunteered. Lily shook her head.

"No time. Gennyfer, you have the most human cells." Gennyfer looked up at Lily from where she was crouching beside Raphael. Her hands were stained red from attempting to stop him from bleeding out. It took a few seconds for her to understand what Lily was saying, but then she nodded and rolled up her sleeve.

"Hang on." Amos protested. "He can have my blood."

"When were you bitten?" Lily questioned, already knowing the answer.

"A month ago." Not recently enough for him to still be partially human.

"Then, no."

"Anyone have a knife?" Gennyfer asked, stopping their potential argument. Of course, no-one did. She sighed and proceeded to rip open her forearm with her fangs. "You kill me and I'll haunt you till you die." she warned, holding her arm in front of Raphael.

"Noted." He drank her blood, only stopping when his blood stopped leaking out of him. He was sure that he hadn't taken too much from her, but she still hissed at him as the wound in her arm began to heal. He could have sworn that, for a brief moment, her eyes shone red, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Greedy." she muttered. Then she decided to worry everyone there by passing out.

"Hotel, now." Lily ordered. She turned to glare at Amos. "And werewolf? Stay away from us, or next time you might not be so lucky."

About an hour later Raphael was sitting beside the bed in his room, fully healed, waiting for Gennyfer to wake up. She was only in his room because Zeke had decided he wanted to punch something, and her bedroom's door had turned out to be that something. Raphael had let Zeke off with a warning; the whole clan was high strung at the moment.

Gennyfer mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Raphael looked at her face and then buried his head in his hands. When had things become so complicated for their clan? He had just been taken down by a single, untransformed werewolf for goodness sakes! At least he wasn't claiming to be the leader anymore, so it only reflected badly on him, not the entire clan. It was a lot easier to build back up a personal reputation.

It could have started when Simon Lewis became the Daylighter. A vampire able to walk in sunlight could certainly be considered the forerunner of the apocalypse. Then again, the Daylighter would never have become a vampire if he and his precious Shadowhunters hadn't gone to one of Magnus' many parties. And that wouldn't have happened if…

Raphael just decided to admit that his life wouldn't have been as complicated if he hadn't gone vampire hunting with his friends all those years ago.

Then again, he would never have met Ragnor Fell if he hadn't gotten turned into a vampire and become Magnus' roommate. The times he had spent with the green warlock were some of the best times of his life. It was a shame he was dead.

Raphael looked up as Gennyfer mumbled again. This time her eyes shot open. "What the…?" She sat up and blinked at Raphael. "Why am I in your room?"

"Zeke."

"What?"

"He turned your door into kindling."

"Oh." Gennyfer yawned. She had woken up just in time to watch the sun rise. Well, she would have, if she could see the sun without bursting into flames. "Remind me to yell in his face tomorrow?" Zeke was about a foot taller than her. She would either have to fly, or cut Zeke down to her height before she was able to yell directly into his face. Remembering how out of control he had been when he started flying, Raphael thought that either of those would be interesting to see.

"Gladly." He yawned. "You should go back to sleep."

Gennyfer started to get up. "I'll go to my room."

"No door. I'll go, if that's alright with you." Gennyfer shook her head.

"You're dead on your feet! I mean, more than usual." She shifted over a few feet, creating enough space for him to lie on the mattress beside her. "Get into bed." she ordered. "But no touching." Raphael compiled but only, he told himself, because he was too tired to argue.

"You realize I'm going to have trouble looking your father in the face tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"Why would you have to…?" Gennyfer stopped her question when she had completely comprehended what he had said. "Are you serious?"

Raphael nodded drowsily. "You're going home."


	10. Leaving the Nest

Leaving the Nest

They stood on the front steps of the brownstone house. Cars occasionally rushed past on the street, but for the most part it was quiet. The time being around ten at night probably had something to do with that. For the fourth time, Gennyfer raised her hand to ring the doorbell. Once again, she stopped before she would have rung the bell. "I'm not sure…"

"You'll be fine." Raphael insisted, also for the fourth time. He had to admit that he was starting to get a little annoyed, but he held back, remembering how worried he had been the first time he'd gone to see his family after becoming a vampire. "Ring the bell. Your neighbors might call the police if we stand here any longer." Gennyfer took a deep breath and finally rang the doorbell. Raphael heard heavy footfalls coming towards the door and guessed that it was her father.

He was the only person currently in the house who worked the night shift at the local hospital.

The dark-haired man who opened the door blinked unbelievingly. "Genny?" Gennyfer smiled carefully.

"Hi Daddy. I'm home." Her father looked at her for a few moments. Then he pulled her into a hug, tears running down his face. Raphael stepped back and tried not to get in the way.

"My baby girl." Gennyfer's father sobbed. "Amos told us you were dead!" That mutt. He couldn't have just not told them anything? Then again, he was what Stephan would classify as a 'nice guy', and probably felt obligated to give Gennyfer's family closure.

"I'm fine Daddy. I ran into a little trouble, that's all." Her eyes began to well up and Raphael hoped that she would be able to stop herself from before she dripped bloody tears all over her father's shirt. As if responding to his thoughts, Gennyfer sniffed and stepped back. She gestured towards Raphael. "Daddy, this is my friend—"

"Raphael?" her father interrupted with surprise. "Is that you?" Raphael looked into the man's eyes. He recognized them, even after so many years.

"Abilio." he breathed. The last time he'd seen his baby brother he had just been starting high school. That was also the year that their mother died and Raphael stopped visiting his family.

Abilio wrapped his brother in a cautious hug. "You little _desertor_, you haven't visited any of us for years! Have you forgotten about _tu familia_?" Raphael hugged him back.

"I've been a little busy." he said honestly. Abilio let out a choked laugh.

"Of course you have, Mr. _Hechicero Inmortal_."

"_Immortal sorcerer?" _Gennyfer mouthed to Raphael over her father's shoulder.

"_Later."_ Raphael mouthed back. Gennyfer cleared her throat, breaking up the hug.

"Would either of you care to explain what you're talking about?" she asked, looking between her father and her…uncle? That was a strange thought.

"I'm your father's older brother." Raphael said.

"Oldest." Abilio corrected. Gennyfer blinked.

"Oh. That's not weird at all." She squinted up at the sky. "On that note, Daddy, you are going to be late for work if you don't leave now."

Abilio looked between his brother and his daughter. "But…" Raphael shook his head.

"No buts. We can talk later."

"We'd better." Abilio said. He fixed each of them with his listen-to-me-or-else look, another thing about him that hadn't changed, and rushed back inside to grab his work bag. After locking the door as quietly as possible, his wife and son were sleeping inside, Abilio walked with Raphael and Gennyfer to the bus stop. When the bus arrived he gave each of them a hug and waved at them through the window as the bus pulled away.

"Well." Gennyfer said, looking up at the stars again. "I'd say I have about five minutes to get to school. What would you say?" Raphael looked at her with barely veiled surprise. School?

"School?" he asked aloud. Gennyfer giggled.

"Well, Uncle Raphael, BAA is a very interesting place. If you run with me, I'll tell you about it."

"Don't call me 'uncle'." Raphael muttered. Gennyfer smirked. They began running inhumanly fast and it only took them two minutes to reach the grey brick building that was Brooklyn Academy of the Arts. Fortunately, everything interesting about the school could be summed up in one sentence: "The only night-shift arts high school in the United States." It was also where Gennyfer had met Amos, they were both 'majoring' in vocal music. Raphael didn't know what would happen if his niece ran into the werewolf again, but she did promise not to kill anyone.

School ended at four in the morning, so Raphael decided to talk care of all the clan problems that he may or may not have been neglecting slightly. This included having a talk with the second in command of the werewolf pack that Amos belonged to so that they could apologize to each other for the previous night's fiasco.

By the time he had finished everything school was out and he arrived in front of the building just in time to see Gennyfer caught up in an argument with Amos. He kept back, ready to interfere if it looked like things were going to get violent, but he wasn't the least bit surprised when Gennyfer pulled Amos towards her and shut him up by kissing him, hard. Two girls and a boy who were standing behind them grinned at each other.

"So, I guess that means you've made up?" the girl with green hair asked as Raphael approached.

"Gee, what do you think?" the boy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, crossing his arms, and nearly hitting the girl with the portable easel he was carrying. The second girl rolled her eyes up to the sky and seemed to be begging for an answer as to why her friends acted like this.

Gennyfer broke off the kiss when she realized that Raphael was there. She looked at him with a wry smile. "Hi."

"Hi."

"And who are you?" the green-haired girl asked flirtingly. Gennyfer cleared her throat.

"This is my cousin, Raphael. Raphael, these are my friends Raychel, Emily, Milton and Amos."

"Another cousin?" the green-haired girl, Raychel, asked. Gennyfer nodded.

"My dad has six older brothers, remember?" her friends nodded. It wasn't a bad cover really. Amos looked carefully at Raphael.

"Gen, do you have to get going?" the werewolf asked. Almost unperceivably he tightened his grip around her waist. Gennyfer sighed.

"Jez wanted to fit in another lesson." She looked at her friends, who were all looking slightly confused at her statement. "I'll tell you guys later. I have to go."

"Walk with us." Raphael said quietly to Amos. The werewolf nodded and the three of them started walking towards the bus stop, though, obviously, the two vampires would not be talking the bus.

"You know the clan will not be happy about this." Raphael said, gesturing at Amos. "Nor will your pack." Amos growled quietly and Gennyfer gritted her teeth.

"Stupid old vendettas." Amos muttered. Gennyfer put a comforting hand on his tense arm.

"We can deal with it." she said carefully. "I know we can." Without getting one of them killed? Hopefully.

A bright scent suddenly reached Raphael's nose. He sneezed and frowned. "Shadowhunters." he hissed. Amos and Gennyfer became obviously more alert. Another scent blew towards them that made Raphael more worried, blood. Specifically, vampire blood. He scanned the sidewalk upwind of them and quickly caught sight of a black-haired man with bright red smears on his face running in their direction. The man looked towards them and Raphael recognized the Lightwood boy that Magnus was rumored to be dating.

"Shadowhunter." Raphael acknowledged haughtily when Alec Lightwood nearly dropped to the pavement beside them, panting. He must have been running for a long time; it took a lot to get a Shadowhunter winded. "Who did you kill tonight? Not one of my people I hope."

"Not me." Alec choked out. "Maureen." The insane vampire girl? Wonderful, she was causing more problems. He'd lost count of how many mundies she'd killed.

"Did you kill her? That would solve a lot of problems for me." Alec shook his head.

"She's killed Camille Belcourt." he said, having finally gotten his breath back. "She's claiming to be the new leader of your clan."

"What?!" Raphael exclaimed. "We are not werewolves! That's not how it works." He took a breath and checked his temper. "I must go back to my clan, to make my claim." He looked hesitantly at his niece.

"Go." Gennyfer told him. "I won't help your case, go!" Raphael nodded and ran off without a word. He ran as fast as he could to reach the Hotel Dumort first.

He ran to save his clan.

**THE END**


End file.
